Our mission continues our many years of providing assistance and guidance to investigators using various MRI paradigms in investigations relevant to developmental disorders. This includes conceptualizing, planning and implementing stihriulus paradigms, MRI pulse sequences and data analysis schema in order to optimize efficiency and to help investigators use available imaging technology to best effect. We also guide users of the Core to seek synergies across different types of imaging data (anatomic, functional, spectroscopic), and when applicable to incorporate trans-cranial magnetic stimulation techniques complementarily to functional MRI.